


Mine

by caycep



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Light BDSM, collar!kink, dom!cat, sub!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caycep/pseuds/caycep
Summary: Prompt: Collar!kink negotiation (for Kara wearing one), bonus points for awkwardness and realism!





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queersintherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queersintherain/gifts).



_“Another long evening”_ Cat thought as she lifted her gaze from the papers on her desk; her head felt heavy and the always-burning need for a scotch was starting to emerge from her disconnected thoughts.

The pen tapped rhythmically on the desk: once, twice, three times. Absorbed in the spreadsheet in front of her, she went over the figures for the next quarter once more: all the data had been meticulously organised, the slide deck polished and perfect. She knew Kara must have persuaded that new guy in the art department to put in some extra time and draw custom illustrations for her. But, infographics or not, thanks to her hard work the presentation next week was going to be _perfect_ , the board was going to be wowed once more, and in no small measure thanks to Kara, dutiful assistant, attentive and patient, who had stood by her many a night, and had made all that success possible.

On nights like these, when she was working late, Kara would linger in the office with her: she served dinner, kept her company, offered tea and prepared light snacks with the utmost care not to disturb, otherwise available to make the prolonged stay more bearable. While she waited for her boss to be done, the girl sat at her desk carrying on with her tasks, silent and almost imperceptible, ready at a snap of her fingers.

The pen touched her lips absentmindedly and she was woken from the reverie. It wasn’t until she glanced at the open doors to the balcony, until she relaxed a little as she felt the the fresh breeze on her face that she noticed something at the edge of her vision: the girl kneeling on the floor beside her.

She spun the chair around, no need to alleviate her flair, and glanced down. Kara sat there, resting on her heels, in the perfect submissive pose: eyes slightly dowcast, hands on her thighs, relaxed, but poised to react at a moment’s notice, waiting to be seen.

“Yes?” Cat spoke sharply, with the voice of someone who hasn’t spoken in hours, whose desires were met before she needed acknowledge them, someone who wasn’t used to having to utter _actual words_ like a savage.

“It’s midnight, ma’am.” Kara didn’t look up at her when she spoke. She knew she didn’t have permission to do so, and that she’d be punished for such a transgression.

“Very well.” She closed the laptop lid and placed the printed sheets back in the folder they came from, stuffed them in a drawer, sighed, relieved at the prospect of finally getting to relax. “Perhaps it’s time to stop working for the day.”

Still sitting in her chair she turned fully so that she was facing the girl, kicked her Louboutin off and listened to the soft sound of the shoes hitting the floor, one by one. She placed a single foot in front of the girl, who, without hesitation, extended her hands to grab it.

The first thing Cat noticed was that Kara’s fingers were warm, already soothing; the girl bent forward to place a small kiss on the bridge of her foot, then retreated back to her starting position and started to rub gently.

No words were exchanged for a few minutes, as Cat laid back in her chair and succumbed to the feeling of Kara’s cautious expert hands on her. When she opened her eyes again, her mind now continents away from the routine of work, of conference rooms and board meetings, she noticed Kara was eyeing her with a strange apprehension. The girl deflected her gaze as soon as she was caught, chose to fixate it low on what her own hands what they were doing.

“You seem to have something on your mind, girl. : sSpeak.” Cat’s tone had dropped to a scratchy purr, low and mildly threatening.

“Ma’am, if I may- I was hoping now would be a good time to ask you about that arrangement we discussed.”

An eyebrow was raised, as Cat recognised the topic of conversation. She straightened in her chair, back rigid and faintly arched, and it was with a mix of surprise and disappointment that she noticed just how much colder it felt now that her feet had left the warmth of Kara’s lap. She waved a hand, motioning Kara to continue.

“The contract you drafted, you said I should come to you when I was ready… I’m ready, Ma’am, please allow me to sign it?” The tone of her voice had tilted upwards at the end of the sentence, as if it were a question.

The girl was nervous: a casual observer wouldn’t have noticed the imperceptible twitch in her fingers, the way she shifted her pose oh-so-slightly, breaths quicker than usual. Cat considered teasing her the way they were accustomed to _on nights like these_ , but something in that stiff unease unsettled her, and she considered the girl’s words were perhaps much more sincere than she was willing to admit.

“Why are you here, darling?”

The question took Kara by surprise, as did the caress on her cheek, fingers stroking that perfectly smooth skin, hard as marble and just as impossible to graze.

“To serve you, ma’am” she replied after a brief pause.

Cat’s fingers cupped the girl’s chin, guiding it upwards, a signal for Kara to look into her Mistress’s eyes. Cat stared into those pools of blue and lost herself into their depths for a second. , she barely dipped her toes and already felt like sShe’d drown if she weren’t careful enough. The hunger and longing she found there spoke louder than any verbal admission.

“And tell me, what does this mean to you?”

Kara’s pupils dilated slightly, from surprise but evidently excitementsurprised but evidently excited at the opportunity to impress. She licked her lips, before saying, “It means having the immense privilege of tending to your needs, with the care and attention they deserve.” sShe paused a moment, and when it became clear that Cat was waiting for more, she rushed to continue.

“It means… obeying your orders, to the best of my abilities, and with my full dedication. ; iIt means, at times, being blessed with the chance to please you.” sShe blushed a little at that but didn’t drop her gaze.

“Once you sign that contract, you will belong to me.” It came out like a threat, a promise of heavy merciless reality, but Kara’s beaming smile told her that, to her, it was none of those things.

“Please, ma’am, I am begging you, allow me-” tTwo fingers placed on her lips told Kara there was no need to continue.

Cat reached for her desk drawer for the second time that night, but not before searching through her purse for the for the small silver key, the one that opened the last drawer. The manila envelope with Kara’s name on it was thick, full of papers, many of them mementos of other important stages in their relationship. This last addition was not something Cat expected to take out so soon, but the girl had provend herself worthy, right down to gathering the courage to ask about it herself.

Two copies., Cat signed them both with a steady hand;, the pen she’d been toying with all night had turned out useful after all. ; aAfter staring at her signature for a few seconds, ink glossy and shiny, quickly absorbed by the paper, she turned towards Kara.

“Stand.” And Kara was up before she even had a chance to finish the command. “Your turn, dear,” she added then, doing her best not to smile at the eagerness.

Kara grabbed the pen and hunched over the desk, looking for the spot where her name would go. _Kara Danvers_ , she wrote once, right next to Cat’s elegant signature, then reached for the second sheet of paper, stole a hasty glance at Cat, then wrote her own name again next to the one of the woman who now effectively owned her.

Cat watched intently as Kara walked backwards, slowly, away from the desk. She looked a little shell-shocked: they’d talked about this moment many times, but she supposed it was now finally real, tangible in a way that had never been before.

She stood herself, stepped closer, took the girl’s hand in hers and pulled. Kara’s body was limp, offered no resistance as Cat effortlessly dragged her stumbling to the wall behind her and pushed her against it. She pressed her body against Kara’s, legs between her legs and hands on her hips: Kara looked at her with an unreadable expression, something like panic, a confusion that evaporated as soon as she realised that Cat was about to kiss her.

***

The kiss felt like waking from a cold dream, a deep and strange slumber: she pictured snow white asleep for a thousand years and waking up with a kiss, she pictured herself as an empty shell with life being poured back into her, filling her with warmth, as she focused on Cat’s possessive fingers on her skin, on how utterly safe she felt when they grounded her.

She gasped for air, then remembered where she was and what they were doing as panic threatened to grip her again.

“Let’s go home,” Cat said, then, and Kara was immensely happy that for the entire trip to the car her hand never left Cat’s. Without that touch as an anchor she might just slip away.

She’d never been allowed to ride with Cat like that, but she supposed _tonight_ was special: a night for granting things out of the ordinary. She’d never forget the way Cat’s fingers felt on her bare legs, skin that had stopped bullets, but that now felt like it had been set on fire, lit with the spark of Cat’s scratchy raspy breath on her neck, amplified by how self conscious she felt, sitting in the back of Cat’s private car, her panties completely drenched, as her Mistress’s hands ran up her dress.

The dress had been ditched as soon as they walked through the front door, ended up pushed all the way up above her hips during the short elevator ride and Kara wriggled out of it with relief, once in the safety of her home, of _their_ home.

Kara smiled and smiled until her face hurt, and tried fruitlessly to resist the temptation to giggle as she felt the cold of the door on her shoulder blades, Cat’s hands on her making her back arch, as fingers slid underneath the clasp of her bra, in that way that made her gasp and sigh and oh-

Her eyes were clenched tight, shut: what an impossible feat to try and process visual stimuli, when she was trying her best to stay on this planet, to not hover in place and burst into sudden flight, break through the ceiling and the roof, shoot for the stars.

She felt another kiss, the second, tonight, and fell into that one even harder, savouring the feeling of Cat’s tongue dipping into her mouth, teeth biting her lower lip in that way that made her moan and beg for much, much more of that ( _please_ ).

“Stay right here,” Kara heard,” Cat’s disembodied voice said, somewhere a few inches away from her. She still couldn’t and didn’t want to see, no need to, really, as all she needed to know in that moment was how to obey those simple words. _Stay. Right. Here._

And right there she stayed, obedient and calm, ears tuned to the sweetest sound of all: Cat’s naked feet on the hardwood floor, walking back towards her. Oh the steps she’d learned to recognise, the hundreds types of shoes, the resonance of marble, the soft sound-muffling carpets, linoleum and tiles, terracotta, shiny ceramic and all the types of wood, but nothing made her nearly as happy as the familiar sound of naked feet, heel first, dancing together with that unique perfect heartbeat of hers.

As soon as Cat was close, a new sound broke through to her: a box of sorts, the rustle of paper, something plucked from a bed of velvet, more approaching steps, so close she could now _feel her,_ body heat radiating towards her.

“Kneel for me” Cat said, and Kara’s body noticed her body was moving of its own accord, lowered itself to the floor, her arms locking in position on her lower back; she straightened herself but still did not dare look.

She felt Cat’s fingers on her neck first, tickling her nape, moving her hair up and aside, then smelled the leather, earthy and sweet, and felt it soft and chilly as it wrapped around her neck. Cat tugged at it to adjust it, ran fingers underneath the padding and Kara thought she could handle it all, she felt like this was a comfortable and reassuring ritual, one she’d sat through multiple times, what she wasn’t prepared for was the final pull as the buckle fastened, the moment of surprise as the padlock closed, and, out of sheer instinct, her eyes opened.

She wasn’t prepared for Cat’s wolfish smile, as she hooked a finger in the D-ring and pulled her towards the bedroom, the way her lips moved in an entirely new way when they spelled, “Mine.”


End file.
